


The Truth Behind the Golden Wings

by LeahCat



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Cheating, Family, Fear, Fear of Discovery, Gay Sex, Golden Wings, M/M, Oral Sex, Regret, Secret Relationship, Sex, Trickster - Freeform, Trickster Gabriel, angel - Freeform, cheat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-23
Updated: 2014-07-24
Packaged: 2018-01-09 17:23:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1148770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeahCat/pseuds/LeahCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel keeps all his secrets behind his wings so no one can see. But can a Winchester see behind his golden beauty into his true self.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Sam, just listen to me!” Gabriel yelled making Sam go silent. “…I love you.” He told Sam looking into his eyes deeply; deeper than ever before. He lightly touched Sam’s cheek that was a bit wet from tears and without a second thought Gabriel’s lip went upon Sam’s making him shake with shock. Sam kissed him back and pulling back afterwards. “Sam, I’m sorry…I just want you, no one else. I promise.” Sam looked down and back up.

“You promise…no lying?”

“I promise, Sammy.” Gabe said wrapping his arms around Sam’s waist, putting his hands on his butt. Gabriel looked up to see Sam, smiling down at him. “I love you too, Gabriel.” He said kissing his forehead. Gabriel nodded, now realizing he had not answered him back. Sam got out of Gabe’s grip and walked upstairs not saying a word. Gabriel was behind him. He saw Sam getting down into his boxer and getting into bed as if it was a truly regular night. Gabe didn’t know how to take it…Sam was so relaxed about it.

“Are you coming?” Sam asked with one eye open. Gabe nodded and got into the bed, wrapping his arm around Sam and kissing his cheek goodnight. Sam was asleep soon after as Gabe watched him, thinking of why his boyfriend was so relaxed about what he had done.

He got up and walked to the bathroom to do his business then looking into mirror, splashing his face with water. Gabe had lied to Sam…although he wasn’t lying about loving him. He lied about only wanting him. He had been cheating on him for months with Kali; she was a Hindu Goddess who fell in love with Gabriel, unknowing he was an archangel. She only knew him as the tricksters, Loki.  Gabriel sighed and looked at Sam and smiled. His boyfriend was cute when he was asleep.

He soon joined him back in bed falling ‘asleep’ with him.

                                                                **************

“Baby, get up.  You’ve…slept…all day.” Sam said shaking his boyfriend. “I’m up, I’m up.” He said looking up to see a concerned Sam face. “You feeling okay, Gabe? You’re usually up first, now it’s 12 in the afternoon and you’re still in bed.”

Gabe shrugged. “Just a bad night, Sammy, I’m better now.”

Gabe sat up and stretched as Sam left the room. “Wait, Sam!” Gabe yelled looking at his platted shirt. “Yes?”

“Sam…I just wanted to make sure you were okay. You went from being in tears last night and now you act as if nothing happened. Please, just tell me if you trust me. I’m worried about you—“

Sam’s lips went crashed into his boyfriend’s before he could finish what he was trying to say. It was a long, deep kiss. Gabriel touched Sam’s face and kissed him again. “I trust you Gabriel…I’m just paranoid that I’ll lose you.” Gabe felt his heart beating fast, and knew that if Sam ever found out about Kali and him…he’d be screwed. Gabe decided to cover it up by kissing Sam again and again.

“So…You haven’t taken a shower yet and I wouldn’t mind taking another one…” Sam said biting at his lip as his boyfriend’s gentle lips went over his lips, cheeks, and neck. Gabriel just nodded and kept kissing him over and over, taking his shirt off and getting out of the bed to wrap his arms around Sam’s broad waist. They kissed each other, tugging on the other person’s clothing all the way to the bathroom. Sam turned the water on hot and unbuttoned Gabriel’s pants…which were already tight.

Sam tugged his off as Gabriel was naked getting into the shower. “Come on in, Sammy, the water’s fine.” Sam bit his lip. “That’s not the only thing that’s fine.” Sam shouted getting in the shower with him kissing his boyfriend like crazy. Nothing was like seeing your boyfriend naked in the morning.

Sam kissed Gabriel under the water, letting it flow down it hips down to his feet. Sam’s arms wrapped around Gabriel rubbing his ass and kissing him roughly on the neck; this was Gabriel’s sweet spot. Sam licked down Gabe’s body going down to his privates. Gabriel shook as he got closer to his hardened one. Sam’s tongue licked down his shaft all the way to his pre-cum, licking that off getting back up to Gabe’s face.

Gabriel pushed Sam against the wall and kissed him roughly. Sam pushed Gabriel onto his arms, making Gabe wrap his legs around Sam’s waist. Sam bit his lip and licked the top of his boyfriend’s ear. “I want inside you.” He said then going back to kissing Gabe’s sweet spot. Gab nodded. “I want you inside me, babe.” He whispered into Sam’s ear as he licked his finger stuck it in Gabriel’s tight hole. This was the first time Gabriel was bottom.

Sam put his second finger in and then a third. “I’m ready!” Gabriel yelled to Sam. Sam got closer to him and slid his cock into his lover. Gabriel let out a moan and bit his lip. Sam went in and out trying to find Gabriel’s prostate…and then he hit is. Gabriel let out a huge gasp when Sam hit it. He continued to hit his prostate until Sam was about to hit his climax. “Come inside me, all inside me!” Gabriel yelled looking at Sam and feeling his hardened one inside him. Sam exploded inside Gabriel still holding him up.

Gabriel was still hard and hit his climax a minute after Sam getting it all over his chest and on Sam’s. They continued to kiss in the shower and they cleaned each other off. They felt each other up, almost getting each other hard again.

They got out of the shower and dried each other off, kissing each other over and over again. Sam dropped his towel and walked over to the closet to get his boxers on. Gabriel did the same and smiled at Sam. Sam pulled Gabe in and kissed the top of his head. “I love you Gabe.” He said looking down at him. Gab smiled forgetting about Kali for a little focusing on his lover, Sam. “I love you too Sam.” He said kissing him one more time.

Sam smiled and got his pants on and walked to his bedroom putting on his shirt. Gabriel was hoping he’d never find out about him and Kali…because he loved them both too strong. He couldn’t pick one...He was going to do whatever it took to keep Sam safe and for him to **_never_** find out about his lying ways… ** _ever._**


	2. Chapter 2

****

“You can’t stay any longer? Just one more drink?” Kali said with alcohol in her hand pouring another cup for her lover. “No darling, I must be going.” He said to his girlfriend kissing her. “What’s so special about this boy anyway?” She said looking mad. He sighed. “Sam is human and…it’s something about him that...a non-human could never give me; but that doesn’t mean you don’t give me things he can’t.”

“Like what?” She said sliding an arm around his shoulder. “Well, you’re a Goddess. You’re a woman that won’t get hurt by me or have sappy human emotions.” He said crawling into his skin as she rubs his chest. “I really wish you could stay…” She whispered.

Gabriel nodded. “I wish also…but I most go for Sam’s feelings.” He said making her sigh. Gabriel vanished from her room and was in Sam’s driveway. Sam’s car was there but so was another car; a black Impala. ‘Who was there?’ Gabriel thought to himself ringing the doorbell. A tall man with blondish hair and bright green eyes answered the door. His eyes went big seeing the small angel. He quickly got his Angel Blade out. “Tell me what the hell you’re doing here or you’ll be dead in a minute.”

Gabriel’s eyes stared at the blade that was lightly on his stomach. “Dean, put the blade down!” Sam yelled. Dean turned around and looked at Sam in confusion. Gabriel walked in whipping the ‘dust’ off him.

“Did I interrupt something, because I can go if I was?”

“No, Gabe we were done anyway.” Sam said as Dean glared at Gabriel as he walked out the door shutting it behind him. “What was that all about? I thought Dean hadn’t talk to you in years?”

“He dropped back on me…He does that randomly wanting to know how my life is going. He thinks it sucks right now, because I can’t tell him what makes me happy.”

“And why is that?” Gabriel asked sitting on the couch with Sam. Sam wrapped his arm around him. “I can’t tell him I’m gay and that the love of my life is an archangel. Besides if I told him I was happy, he would feel like he didn’t need to see me. He never sees me after that last fight.”

Gabriel kissed Sam and smiled. “You don’t have to tell him anything you don’t want to Sam.”

“I know, Gabe. Hey, what took you so long getting home?”

“I had a hold up at work, that’s all.” Gabe said hoping Sam would see passed his lie. Sam nodded. “I should visit you sometime, have lunch with you.”

“That’s okay Sammy, I’m very busy.”

“One day?” Sam asked looking at him. “Fine, you can one day.”

Sam kissed Gabriel on the cheek as thank you and turned the TV on. Gabriel loved Sam too much. He didn’t even know why Sam attracted him so much. Was it his tall frame or long hair? Was it his pretty bright eyes or his tiny lips? Gabriel didn’t know but he loved him non-the-less.

“Are you coming?” Sam asked getting Gabe out of his zoned out gaze. “Yes sir!” Gabriel said playfully and got up, up the stairs. Sam slapped his ass as he walked up.

Gabriel got down to his boxers and got into the bed waiting for Sam. Sam came out of the bathroom in just his boxers and smirked at his boyfriend. “Why don’t you take those off?” Gabriel said biting his lip looking at him. “You’ll have to take them off my bare ass.”

“Don’t mind if I do.” Gabe said getting up and walking to Sam. Sam wrapped his arms around Gabriel’s waist and tugged his off before Gabe even touched the band of his. “Aren’t you sneaky?” Gabriel said getting Sam’s boxer’s off. “Do you want to have some fun?” Sam asked kissing Gabriel’s neck making him shake.

“I always want to have some fun with you.” Gabe said rubbing Sam’s hips up and down. Gabe and Sam kissed deeply finding each other’s tongues. Sam playfully pushed Gabriel down on the bed and got on top of him. They rolled around kissing for a long time before Gabriel was finally on the top of Sam, where he liked to stay. He licked his fingers and stuck them into Sam’s loose hole; they did it a lot.

Then he got his cock ready and pushed it into Sam with ease, almost hitting his prostate instantly. Sam moaned when he’d hit it and over and over again. Sam finally had it and came all over his chest and Gabriel’s. Gabe soon after exploded into Sam.

They sat on each other for quite some time before getting into the covers together. Sam spooned into Gabriel and interlocked fingers with his lover, sitting his head on Gab’s shoulder. “I love you.” Sam whispered into his boyfriend’s ear. “I love you too.” Gabriel said not even realizing it came out of his mouth.

“You promise?” Sam asked being paranoid of losing him. “I promise Sammy.”

“And you promise, you’ll never leave me?” Sam asked opening one eye looking down at me.

“Sammy, I promise.” Gabriel said as his stomach dropped knowing if he found out he’d lose the love of his life. He didn’t know why he was doing what he was doing. He was starting to wonder if he could stop it…


	3. Chapter 3

“Loki, that was amazing!” Kali exclaimed cuddling into his naked body. He smiled and played with her hair. “Thank ya, babe.”

“For you to be a Trickster, you’re amazing in bed.” She said rubbing her fingers on his chest. He nodded and wrapped as arm around her tighter. She smiled and sat up, getting wine for herself and her boyfriend. “Kali you know, I have to go.”

“Come on Loki, can I have one night with you for myself?” She asked with the drink in her hand, sipping it and sitting it down. “No Kali, Sam will get scared.”

“Screw Sam, I want a night where I can have sex and sleep safe and sound with my boyfriend!” She said sternly getting into her lover’s lap. Gabe/Loki looked at her for a little until she tilted his head back giving him some wine. “Just a few more drinks…” He said filling up a glass and kissing her on the lips.

A few drinks later soon became 10 drinks and then more. It was 4 o’ clock in the morning when Gabriel and Kali had passed out in a drunken mess. Sam was going to be pissed, but did Gabriel care? At the moment he didn’t…but he would.

**********

                Gabriel woke up with alcohol in his hand and a piece of hair in his face. He got up and looked around and saw a naked woman on the couch and clothes on the floor where he was lying. He scratched his head and got up. He picked up his boxers and put them on a slowly looked at the clock; it said 2:16 PM. “SHIT!” Gabriel yelled quickly getting his pants and shirt on.

                Kali opened her eyes looked up at him. “Loki, what’s the rush?”

                “Sammy is going to kick my ass. I’m sorry honey, I got to go.” He said snapping his fingers leaving instantly. Kali sighed. “At least he stayed the night…”

                Gabriel snapped himself to Sam’s den. He made himself look good so he wouldn’t be too suspicion. When he appeared there he didn’t see Sam. Sam was usually up by now, in the den or something; this wasn’t like him. He walked around and went into Sam’s room. Sam was in bed but it didn’t seem like he had been for long. His face and eyes were red. He just looked like a wreck. Gabriel honestly didn’t know what to do.

                He sat down on the bed and sighed touching Sam’s shoulder. “Sammy? It’s Gabriel…” Gabriel whispered softly hoping he’d wake up. Sam slowly rubbed his eyes looked up in his blurry daze. He slowly turned back around with a mad face. “Get out.” He said throwing a pillow at Gabriel. “Come on Sammy, let me explain.”

                “You don’t need to explain, asshole! I thought I trusted you, Gabriel!”

                “Sam, there was a party at work…it just happened.”

                “What just happened, Gabe? Did you cheat on me?!”

                “No Sam, of course I didn’t cheat on you!” Gabriel exclaimed looking down knowing he was lying.

                “How can I be sure you’re not lying?” Sam asked sitting up looking at Gabriel, showing him how bad he looked. Gabriel frowned and got Sam’s hair out of his face. “I’m not laying Sam, I promised.”

                Sam gave him a glare. “Oh really, because your boss called asking where you were this morning, he said he had important stuff to tell ya.”

                “Oh…he did…?”

                “Yes he did, you son of a bitch!” Sam yelled pushing him off the bed knowing he was lying. “Now tell me, where the fuck have you been?!”

                “I’ve been…”

                “Yeah Gabriel, you go ahead and think of a fucking lie!”

                “Sam…I’m sorry.”

                “So you have been cheating on me?”

                “Technically… Gabriel hasn’t…Loki has though.”

                “Get the fuck out of my house you fucking whore!” Sam yelled angrily staring at him. “Sam…I’m sorry…I’ll fix it! I promise!”

                Sam had tears coming out of his eyes got up into Gabriel’s face. “I’ve had enough of your promises! Now, I said get the fuck out!!!”

                Sam yelled pushing Gabriel out the bedroom door and slamming it. Sam sat down with the door behind it and let his head fall into his arms. He sobbed into his hands and heard Gabriel leave. Sam looked down at his phone and saw a picture of him and Gab. He threw it and it broke. Sam sobbed…he missed Gabriel already.

                                                                                *******

                “You’re back so soon? Did you finally break up with the stupid little human?” Kali asked playfully brushing her hair off her shoulder. “He’s not little or stupid, Kali!” Gabe shouted looking at her sternly. “Whoa, Loki calm down…”

                “No! I lost him and I want him back!” Gabriel yelled slamming his fist into her table. “You lost him? Why are you mad? Isn’t this what you wanted?”

                “No Kali, it’s not! At least…it’s not now.”

                “Come on Loki, you don’t want a sappy human. You love me, remember?”

                “I don’t love you, Kali. I love him and you don’t love me…you love…Loki.”

                “What are-are you talking about, Loki?!”

                “My names not Loki, it is Gabriel; I am an archangel of the Lord.” Gabriel yelled regretting it seconds after saying it. Kali eyes almost seemed to turn a different color and the anger came out as fire on her arms. She blasted fire out and hit Gabriel, doing no harm to him. “Try to beat me up, bitch!”

                He vanished and left her. He wasn’t gonna be going back.

 


	4. Epilogue

                Gabriel snapped his fingers and was back in Sam’s house in the den where Sam was. “I told you to get out and I meant it.” Sam beamed as he watched TV. Gabriel sighed and walked up to the TV turning it off.

                “What the hell?!” Sam asked. “You cheat on me, and you won’t let me watch some damn thing? What the hell is your problem?!” Sam yelled. Gabriel sighed. “Sam—just shut up for one damn minute!”

                Sam stared at him. “Fine, speak.”

                Gabriel swallowed his spit. “I was with Kali, but I loved you this whole time. I was just with her for the sex ya know? The unbelievable god to god sex.” Sam rolled his eyes. “You’re just digging a bigger hole Gabriel and—“

                “Sam let me, patience.” Gabriel cracked a smile in a harsh moment. Sam sighed. “Well, when I saw you where so hurt I realized, I was wrong…” Gabriel mumbled and got quiet. “I was wrong, and when I wake up in the morning I want to see my lovely boyfriend, and the smell of him. I don’t want to see a trashy hoe, I want to see you.”

                Gabriel walked closer to Sam and Sam was listening. Gabriel touched the side of Sam’s face as he smiled. “And I’m sorry; this time…I promise I will be here forever for you. I love you and my promises will be true from now on, just let me back in.”

                Sam brought Gabriel into his arms and hugged him tight. “Just—just never leave me again, okay?” He asked, wiping a tear out of his eye. Gabriel smiled. “Never think about it even in my dreams.” Gabriel poked Sam’s nose and ran up the stairs. “Come back here, angel!” Sam smiled, running after him.

                “You gotta catch me, hunter!” Gabriel yelled. Gabe ran back up to Sam’s room, and Sam was right behind him. Gabriel ‘fell’ on the bed and Sam attacked him, kissing him with passion as soon as they found each other’s lips.

                “Getting back together sex?” Sam asked kissing all over his boyfriend. Gabriel smirked and winked at him. “Of course!”

                They both laughed and started making-out. Gabriel was never cheating again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it ended quick and it was VERY sappy, but I had a ton of writer's block and couldn't go on anymore. So, I wanted to at least end it! :) Thanks for reading!


End file.
